Dirty Clothing
by UnderTheGrave
Summary: Spain already finds Romano to be a handful, but when he finds the boy in his room one afternoon, it goes to a whole new level. WARNING: SHOTA


"Hold still for a moment, Romano! You're making it worse for yourself!"

"It hurts, you bastard! Get it out! Hurry and make it stop hurting!"

Romano was laying on his back with the much larger form of Spain looming over him, holding up his leg firmly. The young teen's toes curled and tears welled in the corners of his eyes. He kicked his feet and struggled against the spaniards' hold to no avail.

"Almost have it all the way! Relax a bit for me, okay, mi tomate?"

Romano hissed and writhed until the pain vanished all at once. He peeked open one eye to see Spain holding a large thorn in a pair of tweezers. A tiny little dribble of blood swelled at the tip of the sharp point.

"See? Now don't you feel better?"

The 13-year-old boy leapt up, scowl still on his face despite being freed from pain. He headed to the door of his boss's bedroom.

"Ah, you're welcome, Romano!" Spain called as he stood and strolled after the boy at a casual pace. He was ignored, but he was used to it. "I have to leave for a bit tonight and I won't be back until dark. Will you be alright on your own?"

The pubescent boy was standing in front of the open fridge, taking out two tomatoes and an armful of random food items. He shoved one of the ripe, scarlet tomatoes into his mouth, but not before yelling, "I can take care of myself, damn it! I'm not five!"

Spain sneered a bit and walked to the door, grabbing a coat from the hanger. "Don't eat everything while I'm gone, tomate! Food is expensive is this bad economy!"

Romano grunted in a reply because of his mouth being stuffed with different foods all at once. He waited until the door slammed shut before setting all the food on the counter and scrambling up the stairs.

He peeled open the door to his boss's room and spotted dirty clothes strewn in the corner. His dark brown locks shaded his face as he slowly strode to the pile of old, wrinkled shirts and pants, and he reached down. He drew a white, flannel shirt to his face and inhaled the scent. The scent of Spain.

Spain was his boss, and he claimed to hate him. No, Romano told himself, scowling. He DID hate him! He simply had been doing the laundry one morning while Spain had been out and decided to smell. He could love Spain's scent, just not Spain!

Romano spread himself out on Spain's bed and fisted the sheets, sniffing up the scent of Spain there as well. He sighed and rolled on to his back, arms spread out as if he was a body at a crime scene. The scent of Spain surrounded him because of the comforter and the pillows, until he suddenly felt a new reaction catch his attention.

He looked around, suddenly becoming anxious, although he knew Spain would be gone for at least another four hours. Finally, he slipped a timid hand down into his pants and under his boxers. He had masturbated once before out of curiosity, but the fact that the smell of Spain had caused the sudden reaction concerned Romano. Did he love the smell THAT much?

He stroked his erection with his inexperienced hands slowly and timidly, slow at first, then faster.

"Ah..." he blurted, blushing with embarrassment although he was alone. The smell surrounding him flooded into his nostrils and open mouth. He pulled his cock a bit and fisted it with growing speed, unzipping his pants and taking it out completely. Spain's image suddenly appeared in Romano's mind and pleasure wracked up his body. He didn't recall the same reaction the last time. He imagined Spain again, except this time, the older man was leaning over him, arms on either side of him, and his green eyes were burning holes into Romano's form.

Romano's legs trembled. He wanted to be disgusted, but he could simply not deny that the image was making him near his orgasm. Finally, he released bits of his seed into his hand and he let out a cry. "Oh, Spagna! Espanaaa!" He arched his back until he recovered from his orgasm, and collapsed back into the bed and fell asleep.

He woke up to Spain shaking him awake. He jolted upwards, realizing he had slept much too long. He glanced up at his boss and studied his face. Something was wrong. Spain looked... in awe, for lack of a better word. Romano looked down and knew why. His softened penis still hung down, and his pants were at his ankles. His hair was plastered to his scalp because of old sweat, aside from his one curl.

"Roma-"

"BASTAAAARD!"

A red mark remained on Spain's face in the shape of Romano's hand. He simply brought his hand to it but remained silent.

Romano leapt up and dashed out, slamming the door behind him. He bolted to his room as he heard Spain calling after him as fast as his legs could take him. He made sure to lock the door behind him before jumping on to his bed and stuffing his face into his pillow. Tears of embarrassment streamed down his face. It was so obvious to even Spain what he had done, Romano knew.

"I can't ever leave my room ever again!" He sobbed into his pillow.

Meanwhile, Spain still stood in his room, mouth hanging open. He debated going to Romano or leaving the younger boy alone. Eventually he headed to his own bathroom to take a long, cold shower and wait out the night.

Romano did not come out for breakfast the next morning, but Spain had expected it. However, he started to worry when Romano still did not appear close to lunch. He sucked in air and knocked on the teen's door.

"Romano? Are you going to come out ever again?"

He waited for a bit.

"Romano?" He knocked louder.

"Go away," he finally heard.

He sighed and attempted to turn the doorknob, frowning wider when discovering it was locked. What could he possibly say? He put his hands in his pockets and thought, staring at the ceiling. "Romano, everyone does that sometimes..."

"Not to another boy!" was what Romano wanted to shout back, but he bit his lip. He heard Spain sigh from the other side of the door and heard his heavy footsteps go down the hallway. He dug his face back in his pillow and groaned.

He remained in his room for the rest of the day, and Spain hadn't bothered him. It was dark. Most likely past midnight, and Spain should be asleep, Romano figured. His stomach moaned and roared until he finally snapped. Clutching his pillow tightly, Romano shuffled to his door and peeled it often. He crept down the hall until he turned into the living room, which was right before the kitchen. Sitting in the recliner was Spain.

Romano jumped a little and prepared to turn and run, but stopped when he noticed Spain's eyes were closed.

"Sleeping in the living room? Idiot..." the boy mumbled before starting to walk to the kitchen once again. He stopped as he heard his name fall from Spain's lips.

"Romano..."

Romano jumped and spun around, clutching onto his pillow in hopes it would save his life somehow. Spain was talking in his sleep.

This sparked the young boy's curiosity. He dropped his pillow and shuffled over to the armchair where Spain slept, leaning over the man and studying his face. It was red and glazed with fresh sweat. Spain's eyebrows were raised up and his mouth formed an 'o.'

"Ah, Romano...!"

Romano flushed and stumbled backwards, nearly tripping. He clasped his hand over his mouth and felt his face growing abnormally hot. "Is he really...?"

Spain's hips buckled and he let out a low, guttural groan that sent a chill up Romano's small body. He tiptoed to the chair and reached out, timidly touching the side of Spain's face.

"Mmm..." was Spains initial response. Romano's heart skipped a beat and he took a small step forward. He tripped over Spain's foot, which suddenly jerked up as Spain let out a groan. Romano fell forward, into his boss.

"Huh?" The country jerked awake and blinked, disoriented at first. He then gazed down at the mortified, flushing Romano that stared back at him from his lap.

"Romano..." he panted, still close to release from his interrupted dream. "Why are you... Ah! D-Dont move over th-"

Romano had attempted to shift off his boss's lap and ended up brushing right against Spain's crotch instead. Spain gasped and snatched Romano by the hips, pulling him off of him.

"Y-You came out...?"

Romano remained silent, staring at Spain with wide eyes and seemingly contemplating something. Spain shifted uncomfortably under the gaze and stood.

"I was... uh, sleeping out here to see if you'd-"

Romano went on to his knees and reached out, snatching Spain's zipper and yanking it down quickly. His boss leapt up to the ceiling with surprise. "R-Romano!"

Romano forcefully held on to Spain and he jumped and tugged down the loose pants. "Shut up. I came out..." He locked their eyes together. "Why didn't you tell me you were dreaming the same things too, bastard?"

Spain tried his best to push Romano away. Instead, he ended up raking his fingers into Romano's hair to hold him. He felt his wet boxers get pulled down and there was a pause.

"Romano, you don't have to- AH!" Spain bit his lip and tried to keep from thrusting forward as Romano fitted the tip of his erection into his mouth. "Ah, Lovi, s-stop! Where did you learn-"

A timid wet muscle darted into the slit of Spain's erection. Small hands settled at the base, going as far as moving down to stroke and cup his balls. Spain stared at his little Romano work and slowly pulled him forward so nearly all of his cock was engulfed by the young boy's hot mouth. A curl of pleasure pricked the tip of Spain's erection as it hit the back of Romano's moist throat.

Suddenly, the young boy jerked back and Spain gasped as his erection was suddenly exposed to the cool air once again, smeared with pre-cum and saliva and buzzing with pleasure. He looked down to see Romano coughing and gagging.

"Oh, Lovi..." he managed through pants. He reached down and scooped up the boy in his arms, and was surprised when Romano didn't struggle.

Spain carried him to his room and spread him out in front of him on the master bed, eyeing down his little body hungrily. Romano stared back at him, face flushed and chest heaving. A dark, wet spot had formed at the front of his sleep shorts.

"Spain, I'm-"

Romano squirmed and grabbed Spain's hands to stop him from taking down the sleep shorts.

"Ah, lo siento..." was Spain's weak reply as he willed himself to unhook his fingers from the fabric. "Just... At least let me do this?" Spain began jerking his erection while staring at the flushed, nervous Romano, who watched him in awe.

"Yours is so big..."

"Yours will get bigger when you're older, Lovi." Spain's cock pulsed and he let out a low groan as he came in his hand. He looked at Romano as he rode out his orgasm, the little boy still in awe and flushed all over. This was so wrong, Spain told himself.

"Spain, will it hurt?"

"Pardon, Lovi?"

The old Romano returned for a moment. "Bastard! You know!..."

Spain felt his heart leap with hope and his penis perk up once again at the thought. He brought a hand to Romano's cheek and stroked it gently.

"At first, Lovi. It would hurt at first."

He heard a barely audible whimper.

"Will you be gentle with me?" Oh god, Spain thought, fully erect once again. Romano was slipping off his night shorts, exposing his underwear.

He managed a soft smile as he reached out and pulled his henchman to his chest, circling his arms around his waist. The boy shifted on his lap and Spain groaned as his erection brushed right against the cleft of Romano's ass. The boy flushed and dug his face into his boss's chest to hide himself.

"Romano, do you want to stop?" Spain questioned worriedly. Romano shook his head hard and lifted himself up a bit from the older man's lap, peeling off his tight, white underwear. He slid his legs from them and kicked it aside. Spain watched in awe and swallowed a lump gathering in his dry throat. Meanwhile, Romano settled back down in his lap, arms around his boss's neck. Spain shifted the boy so their erections rubbed together in between them. He heard a gasp rise from his henchman and bit his lower lip in order to hold back his scolding thoughts on how wrong the situation was.

"Spain, do that more... Felt good...!"

The spaniard could not agree more, so he replied with an enthusiastic jerk of his hips, causing their erections to rub together harder and create the sensation of pleasure once again. He repeatedly rolled his hips, panting and digging his fingers into his little tomato in order to keep a firm hold of the little jerking body.

Without warning, Romano jerked and screamed out pitifully as a string of white spurted then dribbled from the flushed pink tip of his newly-developed erection, splattering on both of their stomachs. Spain groaned at the sight and snapped, finally placing one hand on the young boy's chest and pushing him down.

"Spain, I-"

"Can't stop now," the older man groaned, feeling slight guilt when he heard a small, nervous whimper. The teen didn't struggle, however, as Spain held up his legs to press against his own sides.

"Suck," the man commanded gently, holding out two fingers in front of the boy's face. Hesitantly, Romano complied, although he didn't understand.

Spain groaned, eyes rolling back. The feeling shot straight down to his groin, riding on his blood flow. Romano swiped his tongue across the digits, coating them in saliva. "Shit, Romano, I don't think I can wait."

Romano's heart clenched and he released the fingers with a 'pop.' A string of saliva dangled between the fingers, which tasted faintly of tomatoes, and Romano's swollen lips. As his cock twitched once again, Spain brought down his hand and circled a single finger around Romano's hole before plunging it in. The younger boy let out a startled yelp and wriggled under his boss.

"Spain, that feels so weird!..." the boy whined, pushing against the older man's chest.

"Lo siento, mi amour. Un momento."

Romano felt the finger pumping within him slowly and eventually relaxed. In went a second digit, and eventually a third followed. Romano was quivering and biting his lip as they pumped. Tears swelled at the edges of his eyes and he whined. He felt a peck of Spain's lips on his forehead.

"I hate hurting you, Lovi. You'll feel better soon, I promise."

Romano normally would have protested or remarked rudely, but he was cut off when a jolt sent a quake ripping up his spine. He arched his back and screamed out in pleasure, not managing to see Spain's grin behind his unfocused eyes.

Suddenly, he felt empty. Spain was looming over him, holding his hands over his head by the wrists. He planted a wet kiss right on those parted lips and smiled at his tomato.

"What was tha- AH!"

Spain's head prodded experimentally at Romano's entrance, catching the boy by surprise.

"Ready, Romano? Tell me when to wait and when to start again, okay?"

"You never told- AH! SPAGNA-AA!" Tears welled once again on his lashed as Spain slowly penetrated him. "S-Stop!"

Spain halted his movements. "Shhh, it's alright, mi amor, I'm already in almost half way." The spaniard stroked the boy's curl comfortingly, sending ripples of pleasure down to his weeping cock.

Romano shivered and waited, clinging to Spain for dear life under the burning pain ebbed away and he gulped. "Okay, g-go."

Spain obliged and the pain returned, but only half as harsh as before. A single drop of blood fell on to the white sheets and Spain worried for a moment if he had hurt his Romano. "I love you, Romano!" he whispered harshly, leaning down and nibbling on his henchman's earlobe.

A few moments passed and Spain's length was fully cloaked inside of the younger boy. Time paused and the spaniard listened to Romano's labored breaths until he slowly started drawing out of him. When only his tip remained inside Romano, Spain pushed back in, earning a strangled moan from the boy. He studied the form below him.

He could have came right there by the sight of Romano's eyes rolled back in his head and his jaw hanging open. Tight velvet walls constricted his erection from every side. Romano rolled his hips eagerly, searching for the spot Spain had touched earlier with his fingers. The older man smiled and bucked forwards, causing Romano's back to slid up and back down on the bed. He struck the boy's prostate spot on, causing a wanton scream to rise up from Romano's open mouth.

"Shit, Spain!" Romano clutched his forehead with one hand, brushing off sweat.

"Romano," was Spain's deep reply. He released a few more groans, wrapping his arms around his henchmen's slender waist and bucking harder and more frantically against the bundle of nerves. "I won't last much longer with you moaning like that."

Romano only moaned louder as the rate of Spain's thrusts increased. The boy felt his head knocking ever so slightly against the headboard. His legs suddenly turned to jell-o. He arched upwards and let out a throaty moan and came all over the spaniards stomach. He saw white and felt as if his body lifted off the bed. He felt Spain frantically thrusting a few more times before hearing a low groan. His vision cleared just in time to see the man hunched over, riding out his orgasm and panting.

Once the both of them recovered fully, Spain stared into Romano's wide eyes for a few moments before leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on the boy's parted lips. "I love you." He scooped the boy into his arms and spread the covers over both of their bodies.

"I..." Romano started, scrunching up his nose, blushing. He hid his face on Spain's chest. "I..."

Spain grinned and hugged the boy close. "Shhh, go to sleep, mi amor."

Almost instantly, the young italian did, leaving Spain in his nagging thoughts.

_It was worth it_, he told himself before nuzzling into his lover and falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
